


Welcome to the Pack

by Moriartied



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 4.3 "Muted". Liam is welcomed to the pack in an unconventional way. Also Malia is into polyamory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Pack

Lydia’s eyebrows shot up, lips pressed together between her teeth.

“Excuse me?” she managed to articulate, staring at Malia.

“I said I don’t get why humans are so into monogamy, coyotes are so much more fun—”

“I heard you the first time,” Lydia cut her off with a glare. “We’re in the library for Christ’s sake, this is hardly appropriate.”

Malia shrugged, going back to drawing hearts over her notebook page with a blue highlighter. Lydia returned her attention to her mat homework, but mere minutes later she was staring at Malia again.

“Why are you asking me that anyway?”

Malia frowned slightly. “You’re the smartest,” she said. “And it’s not like I could talk to Stiles or Kira about it.”

Lydia furrowed her bows. Stiles she could understand—the boy was like a third grader when it came to anything sexual. But Malia was much closer to Kira than she was to Lydia, so why couldn’t the girl have asked her—oh. Lydia mentally kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner.

“You want to—with Stiles and Kira—Oh dear god this is a recipe for disaster.”

Malia cocked her head to the side. “Why?” she asked, with genuine innocence.

Lydia sighed deeply. Werewolves and werecoyotes and kanimas and all the other supernatural bullshit were things she could handle. Horny teenage girls talking about threesomes? Mm not so much. She scrunched her face, shaking her head. “Let me know if that works out for you. Or rather, don’t. I don’t want that mental picture in my head any more than it already is right now.”

\---

Malia brought it up later that night when she and Stiles were studying biology. Stiles was on his back on his chair with his legs over the arm. Malia was sitting cross-legged on the bed, red highlighter in hand. She didn’t even look up when she said, “We should have a threesome.”

Stiles shot up, knocking the bowl of popcorn off his stomach.

“We what?” he sputtered.

“We should have a threesome,” Malia repeated, wondering if there was something wrong with her that kept people from hearing what she was saying. “With Kira,” she added.

Stiles gaped like a fish for a moment and then cleared his throat. “Fine, if you get Kira, I get Liam.”

Now it was Malia’s turn to furrow her brows. “Who the fuck is Liam?” she asked.

\---

Liam, or as Malia knew him, Scott’s little beta, was laying on his back on the roof of the science building, tossing a lacrosse ball into the air, and waiting until it almost hit his face to reach out and grab it with his new lightning fast reflexes.

Stiles watched him from the stairway door for a few minutes before clearing his throat loudly and starting to walk over to him. He knew better than to sneak up on a new wolf who hadn’t found his anchor yet. Liam sat up, snagging the ball from midair as he did so.

Over the past year or so, Stiles had gained some serious confidence when it came to relationship matters. Things were also made easier by the fact that this kid was a freshman, Scott’s beta, and very clearly into men. So Stiles approached him with only a tiny twinge of nerves.

Liam was staring at him expectantly. Stiles sat down on the ledge next to him, folding his arms over his chest.

“You are hereby invited to a threesome— _foursome—_ with a werecoyote, a werefox, and the sexiest human alive.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow. “George Clooney?”

Stiles stared. “Me, you idiot.”

Liam laughed a little. “Yeah, I got that, ever heard of sarcasm?”

Stiles continued staring, feeling his attraction to the kid growing. He was like a mini Isaac, and Stiles had been there, but sadly wasn’t able to say he’d done that. Stupid Chris Argent whisking him away to Europe. He was probably over there having a grand old time with Jackson—Stiles shook his head, not wanting to even think about that. Anyway, this was about Liam.

“So what do you say?”

Liam shrugged. “Yeah, sure. What’s Scott going to say though?”

Stiles froze. Ah crap.

\---

Malia had even less finesse when she brought up the plan to Kira. She found the kitsune on the lacrosse field, chucking balls into the goal in rapid succession. Malia bounded up behind her, smacking her on the ass.

Kira jumped, turning around to look at the other girl with confusion written across her face. Malia rolled her eyes.

“I’m a coyote, I smelled how turned on you were at the club in Mexico. And your heartbeat races every time we’re in the same room.”

Kira looked briefly panicked before swallowing. “Okay?” she managed finally.

“So we’re gonna bang,” Malia giggled. “With Stiles and Liam.” She noticed Kira’s heart rate, which seemed dangerously fat. Maybe she should have had the girl sit down first. Oh well.

Kira bit her lip, worrying it with her teeth as she continued to look at Malia. After a few moments she took a deep breath.

“But what about Scott?”

\---

When Malia climbed into Stiles’ bedroom window that night, she met face to face with the boy who had clearly been waiting for her.

“We have a problem,” they both said at the exact same time.

\---

Scott, oblivious as usual, was completely taken by surprise when Stiles and Malia showed up in his bedroom—Stiles through the door, and Malia through the window.

“We came together by little miss raised in the wild shares the Hale sympathies towards doors…” Stiles explained.

Scott frowned, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Is something wrong?”

Malia cocked an eyebrow at Stiles as if to say ‘he’s _your_  best friend, you tell him’.

Stiles sighed, shooting back his own look which said ‘you’re going to pay for this’. Then he looked back to Scott.

“My girlfriend wants to bang your girlfriend.”

Scott made a kind of choked squeak and his eyes darted between Stiles and Malia.

“You’re not kidding?” he sputtered.

Stiles shook his head, pressing his lips together.

“Your girlfriend and your beta both request your presence at this shindig.”

Scott choked again. Stiles was starting to get concerned and tried to remember the Heimlich maneuver.

“How did Liam get involved with this?” Scott asked.

Stiles laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

“Jesus Christ Stiles?” Scott balked.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Stiles asked, glossing over Scott’s protest.

“What about D—”

“No!” Stiles and Malia shouted in unison. Malia might be into polyamory, but five was more than enough. No one else needed to be added to this motley crew.

\---

Three days later, Lydia walked into an absolutely silent homeroom class. Scott and Stiles were determinedly not looking at each other, while Malia was playing footsie with Stiles under the desk, and at the same time staring at Kira with a look that could only be described as hunger. Kira was the color of a tomato and was staring at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Oh _gross_ ,” Lydia muttered, spinning on her heel to leave the classroom and walking straight into Liam, who turned a complimentary color to Kira and scurried away. She groaned. Yep, that mental image would be seared into her brain forever.


End file.
